


I Can't Stay Long

by thats_my_bulma



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, just overall really smutty and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_my_bulma/pseuds/thats_my_bulma
Summary: Future Bulma and Vegeta meet up for one last tryst before he goes off to fight the androids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *A one shot, prompt request from the lovely amazingmeplusone from tumblr!*
> 
> Edited (Sorry, I 'edited' it after I wrote it but it was late and I did a terrible job. Went over again this morning.

“I can’t stay long.” Vegeta murmured as Bulma gazed at him in surprise. He stood in the threshold of her house, damp from the rain that pattered steadily outside. It had been months, _hell_ , it had been since their baby was born that she had last seen him. _Six months_. She had figured he would never show his face again, as he had made it very clear that the life of a husband and father was not his calling.

And yet there he was, his typical cantankerous and spiteful nature swept under the rug as he glared at the floor.

“I’m facing the androids tonight.” He stated, glancing up at her with cold black eyes; eyes that stirred up old emotions that she had tried to repress. Her stomach sank as she thought of him going to battle with the devastating artificial humans, wondering if he stood a chance against them at all.

“Vegeta…” Bulma trailed, reaching out for him despite herself. She figured he would just pull away with a sneer as she grasped for his arm, but he didn’t. He let her touch him, and didn’t fight her when she laced her arm in his.

 “I told myself I’d never come back here.” He sighed as she pressed against him, relishing in his unnatural warmth, breathing against the armor of his chest. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he remembered the feel of her body, every curve and inch of creamy skin beneath those clothes.

“I told myself I’d never have anything else to do with you.” She smiled solemnly against his breastplate as he reciprocated her warmth, placing his hands on her hips and his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent he had craved as well as detested. The woman was the only vice in the universe that could undo him, and now he needed to see her, feel her one last time before he went to battle. _Shit_ , he wouldn’t lie to himself, he was going to his goddamn _death_.

“Come in.” She whispered in his ear, pulling away and leading him inside to the living room. His boots left muddy prints on the hardwood, but that was the very least of her concerns. This could be the last night she would ever see the man she loved alive, a love she could never, ever rationalize. But tonight, it didn’t matter. Tonight, they would love each other one more time.

-

Lighting struck outside the vast windows of the living room, dark aside from a dim light outside and the brilliant flashes that intermittently flared in the storm. The rain had picked up, and it created a steady hiss as it hit the roof and windows.

Bulma stopped in front of the window, turning to stare at the Saiyan with a coy smile and wanton eyes. He gazed at her and swallowed, pulling his gloves off and throwing them to the side as she unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bust, then her creamy white belly before she tossed the garment to the floor. He unlatched his breastplate and let it fall to the rug below, and she approached him slowly.

Vegeta pressed himself gently against the woman, his body a bundle of nerves and anticipation as she kissed his neck and trailed her hands over the thin fabric covering his hard chest. She nipped his earlobe, relishing in his pleasant, earthy musk and sighing as she felt his manhood stir at her groin.

She curled her fingers under the hem of his shirt, lifting the garment over his head and arms as the lightning pulsed, giving her delicious, fleeting glances of his chiseled anatomy. He took no time to unbutton her jeans as she dropped his shirt, a satisfied groan escaping her lips as his hands made their from her hip bones to her bust.

She reached behind her back to unsnap her bra with ease, freeing her breasts to his rough and needy hands. He lifted his eyes to hers, heavy lidded as he took her pert nipples between his fingers, rolling them and squeezing as she moaned. The piercing, pleasing sensation made her melt below, and she knew he could smell her arousal when he pressed his erection against her mound, gritting his teeth at her neck… his breath against her throat driving her _wild._

“I-I need you Vegeta.” She whispered, as he growled low in his throat. His mind had become hazy with a drunken need to be inside of her, and he was more than ready to make her wish his command. He placed his hands under her bottom, lifting her to straddle him as he made his way to the couch in the strobing flashes of electricity from the storm.

-

Vegeta effortlessly pulled Bulma’s unbuttoned jeans down and past her bare feet as she lay back on the couch, playing with a nipple and biting her bottom lip teasingly. He gave her a rare grin as he released his erection and crawled on top of her like an animal on his prey. _Oh this vulgar woman, she is too goddamn much…_

He held himself over her body, pressing his cock teasingly onto her damp panties and gently biting her neck as she skirted her nails over the skin on his back. He ran his hands through her impossibly soft hair, his lips trailing over her jawline before he nipped at her chin. She released an impatient sigh as she grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him up for a hard, deep kiss. He rolled his tongue over hers, dominating their kiss as she delighted in the _only_ soft part of his body.

She thought of first time they had kissed… it had been his first, as it wasn’t an accepted custom in most parts of the universe. How sloppy he had been then, but now… _now_ he was taking control, driving her mad for want of more and _more_.

Vegeta pulled back from her and ran his hands under her panties, pulling them off of her as she watched in delight. She moaned for him to enter her as he grabbed his cock, teasing her swollen knub with the head as she sighed in desperation, begging him to take her. She couldn’t wait any longer for him to fill her up, to press into her walls and take her over the edge.

He couldn’t stand the game he played with her any longer, as much as he enjoyed seeing her squirm underneath him, begging for his cock like a starved woman. His entire body was desperate for pleasure, thirsting for her tight, warm walls around his length, and in a gasp of mutual pleasure, he pushed himself in to the hilt.

Vegeta exited her slowly as she exhaled, her eyes closed as she savored the moment, every nerve in her body filled with ecstasy as he entered her again. He picked up the pace, his blood pumping pure pleasure as she panted under his thrusts, wrapping her legs around his taut waist and grabbing his hair in her euphoria. Vegeta lowered himself on her, taking her needy mouth in his and riding out his lust with her.

_Why did I leave her… how could I ever have left her?_

-

The storm raged on as the two satisfied their thirst in the dark living room. It wasn’t a long ordeal, as neither of them had been physical with another since their last encounter, nearly a half a year past. Bulma came first, her body sent over the edge when he picked up as he went at his own, selfish pace. Her powerful, vibrating climax made his own spill over, waves of hazy, satisfying release jolted through the whole of his body as they panted together.

The thunder rolled as he dropped his head to her neck, sighing as the high of the lust faded quickly to a foggy tiredness that made him want to lay with her and just _sleep_. Sleep it off, wake up to another day, forget his single-minded need for a worth fight. _But_...he had a meeting that he couldn’t put off, a battle that he had been longing for, even if it meant his death.

He didn’t usually lay with her after they had sex, but he did that night. He didn’t do it for her though, _hell no_ , only for himself. _Always for himself._ Everything in his damned life had always been for his own selfish benefit. But deep sown he had known that she deserved better than the shit he had given her in their months of on and off trysts. 

When he started to doze off he knew it was time to get up. He stood without a word, pulling his pants up and gathering his clothes that were left in front of the window. He glared outside as he pulled his gloves up, making a face at the pouring rain which refused to let up.

Bulma stood up off the couch, her form a startling milky white in the dim room as she made her way to him in silence. He had placed his armor over his shoulders and she ran her hands over it, snapping it in place for him as he stared at the floor. She placed her head on his shoulder and he sighed, crossing his arms and biting the inside of his mouth as he held back words that he needed to say. Apologies and stupid bullshit that he hated, but he knew they needed to be said. But he couldn’t bring himself to that. _Not right now_.

“I have to go, Bulma.” He stated under his breath, and she nodded.

“Do you want to see our baby?” She asked as she gathered up her clothes. He made a derisive sound but didn’t outright refuse, which pleasantly surprised her.

“He’s down the hall, in the room opposite of mine.”

-

Vegeta stopped before he opened the door to the sleeping babies room, hesitating because he wasn’t sure that he actually _wanted_ to see his son. The child he had never dreamed would exist after the Saiyan empire fell had been a 'happy accident', or so Bulma had called it. Vegeta wasn’t so happy about it when he found out, though.

He grit his teeth and pushed the door open, making a face as he spotted the crib against the wall. _A cage for the little monkey._ He walked silently to the edge and peeked over at the lavender haired boy, curled up on his side with his hands balled up in his face.

“Why the hell did you get that hideous hair color? Just like Bulma’s blundering father.” He whispered, watching with bated breath as the baby rolled on his back. The last thing he wanted was for the brat to wake up…. _Right_?

“You look like a little grub.” He grimaced, suddenly feeling compelled to do something ridiculous. He had an overwhelming urge to pick the baby up, to connect with his son for the first time, and likely for the _last_ time. He shook the thought away after realizing that the little grub would probably cry, and that was out of the question of shit he was going to deal with before dying.

He glanced at the baby one more time, somewhat amazed at how much Trunks looked like himself, despite his coloring. He could only hope to stop the twin menaces that threatened the earth, not just for himself this time. No, he couldn't lie to himself any longer. He was doing it for them. _Damn it._

-

Vegeta leaned at the threshold that he had entered nearly an hour earlier, and Bulma stood in front of him once again. She gave him a weak smile as he nodded to her, and without thinking she was on him with a hug before he could stop her. _Did he want to stop her_?

“Damn it woman, I have to go.”

“I know. I just, I…” Bulma trailed, not knowing what to say to the man. Her on-again, off-again lover, the father of her son- was never an easy sort to converse with. _Nothing had changed._

“ _Tch_.”

“Fight well Vegeta.” She murmured as he turned his back to her, nodding before taking flight into the cool, rainy night. Bulma watched until she couldn’t see his golden aura anymore, and closed the door with a troubled sigh. It would be the last time she would ever see the Saiyan again.


End file.
